Naughty Jess
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Jess breaks the rules, Bill punishes her, things take an "unexpected" turn when somebody starts to enjoy it... DEFINITELY M!


She could hear Bill clomping about, his heavy footsteps a testament to the foul mood Jess would no doubt find him in when she emerged from the coffin she know slept in. She sighed, he was worse than a moody girl with his moods and his flare for dramatics. She dragged herself up, pulling her long her into a bun and slipping into a thin, blue nightie, she preferred sleeping in the nude now but Bill had quickly commanded her she must be decent at all times since he had caught her wandering around their home nude. She didn't understand but complied anyway, Bill was easy to manage when he wasn't ticked off at her.

"Morning Jessica." He said with a grimace, gesturing for her to sit in the large leather chair near his desk.

"Uh, morning?" She replied uncertainly, sitting right on the edge of her chair in her nervousness.

"I know about the… Incident at Fangtasia." He murmured, looking at above his steepled fingers, eyes sad. She launched her self to her feet, hands balling the material of her nightie at her sides in her anguish, blood already pouring from her eyes.  
"Bill! I am so sorry! I tried to stop, I really did, I didn't drain her dead I swear, Pam stopped me but she tasted so good and oh, I am so sorry, so sorry…" She broke dead, her hair drooped towards the floor and her hair hung limp around her face as it escaped her bun.

"Jessica look at me. Enough." Bill said, silencing her. She saw him through a red fog as she tried to wipe the blood from her eyes.

"What you did was wrong, and you have to be punished. But I am not unreasonable and I love you Jessica, you are my Childe. I will punish you as I would have punished one of my children should they have misbehaved. Understand?" He said, staring intently at her. She nodded ashamedly.

"Place your hands on my desk and lean forward." He said. She started to sob again, albeit silently, knowing what was coming, remembering what it meant when her human daddy made her stand like this. She felt him lift up the thin material and push it up her back as his other handed gently pinched one of her pale butt cheeks. A thrill ran up Jess's spine, was she scared… Or something else? The first smack was unexpected, causing her to cry out. It was a brutal whack, making her ass burn before fading quickly to a slight ache, the next one came smashing down before the pain was fully gone, renewing it with vigour, she bit her lip, drawing blood but not crying out. By the fifth or sixth slap she was becoming used to the rhythm, and the slaps were not wholly unpleasant, in fact each one sent a thrill straight from her ass to her quickly moistening pussy.

"Bill." She moaned, unable to stop herself. He stopped, hand in mid air, shocked.

"What… What was that Jessica?" He asked, perturbed, perhaps he had hurt her too much.

"Don't stop." She moaned quietly, pushing her ass further towards him. He waited for only a moment longer, his slap greeted by another deep moan. They continued this way, slapping and moaning, Bill was getting harder by the second, hearing her heavy breathing and smelling her arousal in the air. Her ass was welting and bright red when Bill finally stopped and let out a shuddering breath.

"Please." He groaned into her hair, his painful erection pushing up against her butt through the tightness of his pants. She nodded, immediately feeling him move away and hearing his clothes hit the floor. He enters her with a hard thrust, gripping her hips and slamming himself into her repeatedly. She screams out, the pain and pleasure burning through her as he tears her open again and stretches her to fit his large dick.

"Oh fuck me, yes Bill, yes!" She squeals, her muscles clenching around him as her orgasm poured over her. Bill followed quickly, ramming into her even harder, his pulses losing pace as he let go and came. They slumped against the desk, her trapped underneath his heavy body as the both panted unnecessarily.

"Why haven't we done that before?" She gasped out, feeling his lips trace across her shoulder blades and neck.

"I don't know." His voice was gravely and it thrilled her.

"Maybe I will have to be naughty again, hmmm, so you punish me." She said seductively, rubbing her sore ass against his soft body. She felt him tense and smiled, this could be very, very fun.


End file.
